Kanto champions
by Poke fever
Summary: Robin has begun his journey as a Pokémon trainer in the Kanto region. He dreams of becoming the champion, he dreams of taking it all! will he succeed? Nobody knows, what he does know however is that in the world of Pokémon you gotta catch em all!
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Robin, today was Robin's 16Th birthday and in his family this meant he could finally set out on his journey to become a Pokemon master, most children in kanto set out at the age of 10 but in robin's family the children stayed home until they were 16 working in their father's poke-mart. Robin had only one sibling, his older sister Lucy who was 19 and had already left home although robin didn't hear much from his sister since she started her journey to become a Pokemon trainer.

Robin had waited for this day for most of his life, he had always loved Pokemon and knew that he could be the very best Pokemon trainer, he cared for and loved Pokemon and couldn't wait to meet professor oak and get his very first Pokemon partner.

In the kanto region many new trainers get their first Pokemon from professor oak in pallet town, when done in this way the trainer gets a choice of three different Pokemon

Charmander the fire type, Bulbasaur the grass type and finally Squirtle the water Pokemon, it was this Pokemon that Robin was going to choose. It had always been a tradition in Robin's family to choose Squirtle, his sister had a Wartortle and his father a Blastoise back in his day. It had been a long journey for Robin and his family but they finally made it to Pallet town with it's rolling green hills and luscious green grass and fields.

It was a drastic change from their home of HopHop town, a city located in the outskirts of the much larger Celadon city, although not as big as Celadon there was still plenty for Robin and his sister to do especially when they were growing up, and there were always Pokemon in the Pokemon centre that always needed to be helped, which is where Robin and Lucy spent most of their time as young children. The family began the climb up the last hill before Pallet town and Robin's hear began to race faster and faster with every step he took, every second drew him closer to the beginning of his dream and to the meeting of his new best friend. As Pallet town came in to view he couldn't believe his eyes, this was the day he had been dreaming about for so many years and pallet town was even better than he had imagined it. He could not wait for his parents or his aunt to reach the brow of the hill like he had, as soon as he identified Oaks lab in the distance he darted off as fast as his legs would carry him, within minutes he was standing at the front door and a lump appeared in his throat as he knocked the door more nervous than he had ever been before.

The door opened and Robin stood there lost for words, his sister stood in the doorway and greeted him with a warm smile "why hello there little brother, I'm surprised it took you this long to get here! you can't be that slow on your journey or you will miss the Pokemon league entirely!" she chuckled to herself with a broad sincere smile on her face. "mum and dad aren't as fast as they used to be! neither is auntie Kate!" Robin retorted, Auntie Kate was the sister of robin and Lucy's father she was roughly the same age as their dad and they both had brown hair and bright green eyes, everyone admired aunt Katy and it wasn't just robin and Lucy that called her that, she was something of a celebrity back in HopHop town as she was the only trainer from there ever to reach the last 8 of the kanto Pokemon league.

Robin was going to be the one who came from HopHop town and win the Pokemon league, it was his dream to make hophop town famous across the world. But as he began daydreaming of him holding aloft the Pokemon league trophy a voice brought him back to reality, he opened his eyes and before him was professor oak himself, Robin couldn't believe he was meeting the great professor oak in the flesh, Oak cleared his throat and ushered Robin into his lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin stepped into oak's huge laboratory, the walls were white and the interior was filled with complex machines and data screens, hundreds of pictures lined the walls of trainers who had started their pokemon journey and who received their first pokemon from professor oak. Robin didn't know any of them except for a couple he had seen whilst watching the pokemon league championships on tv, the two obvious ones were Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak both of whom were born and raised in pallet town.

Robin was determined to go further than both of them in his first pokemon league, he was going for the stars and was going to win it all, just thinking about it got Robin all fired up and he was ready to leave for his jouerney right now! or at least he would have been had he actually received a pokemon yet.

Oak ushered them into a quieter part of the lab away from all of the professor's aides who manned many of the machines studying something or other that Robin was too excited to take any notice of at all. Robin heard the door open again as his parents finally caught up and made their way over to the small quiet part of the lab where both their children were waiting with professor Oak, Lucy ran over to her mom and dad and greeted both of them with loving hugs "Oh Lucy it's been so long since we've heard from you!" Robin's mom said with the warmest of grins on her face " I'm sorry mom I've just been so busy training for the pokemon league this year i already have three gym badges!" Lucy replied .

Lucy had not entered the pokemon league before, she chose instead to see the world with her Wartortle and had even been to the neighbouring Johto region as well, a place Robin had always dreamt of going to see and was where he was heading once he became champion of the Kanto region. Oak interrupted by clearing his throat, "so I hear somebody is going to start their pokemon journey today is that correct?" he asked looking straight at Robin.

Robin's dad stepped in "that's right professor Robin is here to get his first pokemon, bonus points if you can guess which one he is going to pick" Robin's dad Tony replied chuckling as he spoke. "Yes well that is a tricky one, though i seem to remember that you Wilson's have a particular soft spot for water pokemon right?" Oak said winking at Robin and Lucy.

"But I guess I have kept you all in suspense long enough, Robin if you would like to step forward" professor oak spoke as he pressed a button on the wall and the table in the centre of the group slid open to reveal 3 poke balls all on stands. "go ahead Robin who will you choose? will it be charmander the fire type, Bulbasaur the grass type or Squirtle the water pokemon? " Robin could hardly contain his excitement at professor oaks question and answered with a rather loud and somewhat excitable "SQUIRTLE,I CHOOSE SQUIRTLE" Oak smiled at robins reply and handed him the poke ball on the right hand side "good choice my boy now why dont you open her up and say hello to your new partner?" Tony asked whilst placing a big hand on Robin's shoulder "okay dad, Squirtle I choose you!" Robin said for what would be the first of many times. The ball opened as Robin tossed it lightly into the air and white light filled the room as Squirtle emerged from his poke ball "Squirtle Squirt" the turtle pokemon replied. Robin was a bundle of nerves excitement and joy at this point and struggled to get his words out "uh squirtle?" squirtle turned it's head to look Robin directly up into Robins eyes "I-I um I'm going to be your new partner Squirlte, I promise to take good care of you and I hope we can be good friends" "Squirtle Squirt" It replied cheerily almost appearing to give Robin a thumbs up in approvement. Robin hugged squirtle tightly and said "I cant wait to start our journey together Squirtle, we are going to be champions of the kanto region" Squirtle laughed warmly and Robin let go of his new best friend.

"well what are you still doing here then? " Aunt Katy said as she appeared from behind the group, Robin had been so caught up in what he was doing that he had forgotten all about her, "Aunt Katy where did you go off to?" he asked feeling a little guilty he had so easily forgotten about her, "I went to get you these" she grinned as she handed Robin a small shopping bag containing a small town map, five poke balls and some pokemon medical supplies. "I knew you wouldn't have packed any" she said knowing Robin all too well, so much so he couldn't even reply all he could manage was to laugh awkwardly and look away rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks aunt Katy" he said hugging her quickly before turning back to squirtle "are you all ready to go then buddy?" Robin asked.

"hold on a minute" Oak said as he began rummaging through a drawer on the side, "here I want you to have this" Oak handed Robin a pokedex and Robin's eyes lit up " really professor my own pokedex? this is amazing thank you" Robin opened up the pokedex and Dexter's voice greeted Robin "hello I am Dexter I am here to help new trainers on their journey by giving detailed information on pokemon that are encountered" Robin slid Dexter into the pocket of his blue jeans and turned to his waiting family "Well i guess this is goodbye then" his mother Megan said softly as she moved in to hug her son for what would be the last time in a good long while. "I will come visit as soon as I get to Eldon City mom you dint have to worry about me, I have squirtle with me now, right squirtle? "

"Squirt" The small blue pokemon replied trying to reassure Megan's worries as best he could.

Robin said goodbye to the rest of his family one by one and to professor Oak too before leaving the lab and closing the door behind him on what would be the start of a long and winding road to the indigo plateau where he would take on the pokemon league.


End file.
